Devour the Dead
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: what of monsters and demons of lore? what of monsters that are alive while others are undead? Alucard conflicts with one such creature...
1. Chapter 1

The creature stood at nine feet, its skin tinted silver where it wasn't covered by a well worn, navy blue suit. Raw power was obvious in the toned muscular build, though the man-like being was lean. Golden eyes peered down under black locks that would turn blue in the light when it moved, watching the woman put out a cigar in an ashtray on her desk. It interested the creature to no end how these humans were organized into a force against vampires. They were equal to his own race, though much younger. His kind did not feed from them and did not desire to.

"I never knew that a race like yours existed." Integra reflected the creature in her glasses, still adjusting to his height. "A being that can easily kill the monsters we struggle with. I would like to personally give you an invitation to join us, Mr. Demetrius." Demetrius smiled politely, guarding his serrated teeth behind his lips.

"I will accept, though, with the payment you spoke of when you first proposed this."

"Of course you can have the vampires you encounter. We exterminate them, it doesn't matter how." Hellsing folded her hands on the desk responding with a smile that wasn't as bright. He reminded her of an English gentleman, his manners that is. There was an unearthy magnificence about him that she couldn't describe.

"We currently consist of two officers and a hired group of mercenaries, with one retired officer." She nodded to Walter who was by her side. "An attack by an army of ghouls and two vampires decimated our human based force."

"You still participate in the organization?" Demetrius questioned, observing the man's age.

"When the need arises." Walter admitted with a kin grin that was shared between the two hunters. Integra looked at the window, finding the sun to have faded completely.

"You may meet…" she began, but the door opened suddenly, interrupting her. Seras blushed as she realized her mistake before she straightened her posture and closed the door, walking to the desk in a professional fashion. On her way she noticed the towering figure. Some instinctive dread froze her and she stared at the creature with wide eyes, having forgotten Integra's presence.

"Oh." Came an amused voice and Demetrius looked Seras over with loose affection. "You keep baby vampires? Dressing them up?" He moved towards her, chuckling at her trembling. He reached out and petted her head for a moment. "So cute…but I don't prefer babies, they're bitter sweet, unripened." The creature chuckled, looking at Integra now and he paused at her veiled confusion. Integra didn't get a chance to speak before Alucard walked through the wall, startling Demetrius, who let it show on his face. Alucard stopped and the two monsters stared at one another. Finally the vampire cocked his head to the side with a smirking smile.

"I've never seen one of your kind before…what are you?" He noticed the trembling police girl next to the man-like being.

Demetrius clasped his hands, a wide grin on his face as his golden eyes blazed. "This is priceless. It's dressed in the Victorian style, I preferred those years." He laughed as Alucard's lips twitched, his expression hidden behind his goggled sunglasses. Suddenly the grin and the creature's face fell as he observed the vampire, stepping forward slowly. "But I can't tell how old it is…this one is not a baby vampire…no." He stood, towering over the nosferatu, and then began to circle, making Alucard frown and then scowl.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were a little toy…like the other, but you aren't …" A clawed hand caught the rim of Alucard's hat. "How old are you?" He started to remove it, but Alucard ripped the hand away, crushing bones in Demetrius' wrist before flinging it with distaste. Amusement was erased before Demetrius leered and then calmed, looking at Integra's masked expression. "Your pet isn't tamed." The boned snapped together, filling the quiet of Integra's realization. She had never imagined that her officers would be taken as vampires…she had over looked the detail.

"Seras Victoria is one of my officers, as is Alucard."

Demetrius's lips parted, then his look became curious and he gazed down at the orange sunglasses. "So I will be working with the baby and the doll?" Walter watched in amazement at the reference used for Alucard while Integra bit her lip.

"Alucard is our trump card, our strongest force."

"No wonder you needed me." Demetrius' fangs were revealed as he tore off the hat and watched the ebony locks spill out. His eyes widened, but he ignored the pistol that clicked below his chin. "What a cunning little doll, hiding your power. You must be over a century…" Alucard made the hat melt into shadow and the gold eyes brightened. The unnamed monster disappeared and reappeared behind Alucard, but the vampire already held the pistol at his heart.

"Stop, Alucard." Integra was standing, her hands in fists on her desk, quivering with tension. "We are not enemies now. Mr. Demetrius is part of Hellsing." She stopped herself from sighing with relief when Alucard put the pistol away.

"Alucard…" Demetrius said the name slowly, watching Alucard leave him, gradually walking away. The vampire glanced at him and the gold and red reflected one another, building flames in each pair of eyes.

"Master, what is this creature?" Alucard was undaunted by the joy Demetrius received from his referring to the human as his Master.

"I'm a being that eats vampires…" red eyes moved to him and he smiled, his eyes dancing with hunger. "Vampires like yourself are delicacies."

Alucard laughed, shocking Demetrius, and then increased his surprise by appearing before him, looking up at his face with interest. "A monster?" He chuckled as the eyes burned with increasing desire.

"A monster to your kind, but to humans we are thought of as and are called Shinigami, widely known as Angels when not related to death."

A rare expression of wonder washed over the vampire's face and he hummed in thought. "Angel of Death? I named Walter after your kind." Demetrius glanced at the old man who mentioned that it was a title of his, as a hunter. Alucard continued when the eyes returned to him. "An Angel that eats vampires? How have I never encountered one of your kind before?"

"You, little doll…" the room froze as a large hand cupped Alucard's face and then fingers traced his jaw. "…would have been eaten once you had ripened passed fifty years…of your being a vampire. But now that I've answered your question…what of mine?" the silver face leaned into the white one. Alucard suddenly dispersed into scattering bats that reformed behind Demetrius. Glee met Alucard when the Angel turned to him. "I really want to know now. Vampire's blood ages like fine wine just as time increases their power. How is yours? I've never found a vampire like you before."

"We are expected on a hunt tonight, to see your work." Alucard was facing Integra as he spoke to the Shinigami. "I'll leave the police girl behind."

The vampire shrieked in terror at the sight of the Angel whose eyes shone like molten gold, leaving a streak of light in the dark room as it moved forward. The vampire was thrown like a ragdoll across the room, spinning as it slid over the tile. Another blow sent it in the opposite direction when it attempted to get up. This repeated itself as the vampire's screams were thrown about the room and it shook, crying. Without warning, the game ended with the Angel holding the body to his lips. The vampire went limp as soon as the teeth tore into his neck, but he called out in surprise as the fangs ripped out a large portion of his flesh. Blood showered over the floor for only a second before the teeth returned to create a new fountain. Demetrius devoured his prey entirely, while still alive.

Alucard watched quietly from the doorway, his glasses and hat fading when a bloodied maw faced him.

"Did you like that, doll?" Demetrius leered, but his eyes widened when the vampire chuckled, applauding the performance. He then left the doorway while the Angel was distracted by his thoughts.

Alucard walked down a windowed hall in the empty building, stopping when a familiar, accented voice reached him. Anderson's bayonets flew towards the vampire as silver bullets glimmered past the blessed blades. Both figures went forward, dodging the attacks, and met, delivering point blank blows. Silver fell from the priest's skull when the two separated and then dove towards one another. The vampire laughed whilst blood panted over his face. Anderson thrust a bayonet at the red, but Alucard suddenly disappeared with a blue blur. The paladin froze as he turned his head.

A hot breath moved Alucard's hair as he dangled in the Shinigami's arms, the creature's mouth at the side of his head. Wide eyes stared at the reflection in the window in shock as the predatory embrace crushed him. "Your blood is irresistible, little doll." The whisper was followed by a sharp black tongue that trailed through the blood on the vampire's face, forcing his eye closed as it went over it. Alucard blinked as bones cracked under the tightened arms and fangs touched the skin of his cheek. "Amazing." Reality resumed with the deep voice and Alucard threw the back of his fist into the creature's face, ripping free of the grip.

Demetrius backed up, covering his bloodied state with his hand. His bloodlust did not lessen, but he stayed where he was, licking his lips free of any extra blood. Alucard's blood had already retraced into his body when he saw Anderson standing dumb in the middle of the hall.

"What kind of devil…? What means of vampire is that monster?" He was glaring at Demetrius whose eyes narrowed. The Shinigami scowled, flashing white fangs.

"I'm not a vampire." The tone was sharp, insulted, but cooled as the Angel continued. "But you are a strange human….you can regenerate much in the same manner as a vampire." He moved closer to Alucard as the vampire was distracted by Anderson, and then frowned when his prey kept the distance between them.

"What kind of demon are you, though?" Anderson demanded, snarling his words.

"You have no reason to hate me, priest." Demetrius gave up on Alucard and faced Anderson. "I consume vampires, not humans."

The priest started, glancing at the vampire to his right before looking again at the silver being. "What are…"

"I am a part of the Hellsing organization, at the moment. I'll answer if we meet again, but here I'll say goodbye and take Hellsing's doll with me." Demetrius grabbed Alucard, taking him under his arm abruptly. The vampire noticed the height that separated him from the ground and then the priest's aghast expression before an elbow was thrust into Demetrius' rib cage and he was able to break free and lead the way down the corridor.

Near the entrance of the building, Demetrius frowned at Alucard, having caught up.

"That hurt, doll."

Alucard paused. "Why do you call me that?" He was looking up at the irritated face. This made desire well in the golden eyes.

"Because vampires are lifeless. They are reanimated little dolls, little doll."

"You respect humans but treat vampires like objects…"

"Because they are dolls. Humans are thought of as equals as both of our hearts beat. The child play's with the heartless doll just as I may do to you."

The vampire looked away, growling. "I'm not your toy…"

"Yet." A smile met the red eyes and there was quiet.

"We are up against an army of vampires, Millennium. We request your addition to the Council of Twelve." The room was hushed as the Queen herself addressed the Angel, the members watching the creature from their seats. Integra's face was unreadable, matching the vampire who was in the shadows. Another expedition had resulted in the creature eradicating a collection of vampires in mere seconds. When compared to the vampire Alucard, their skill in killing the monsters was equal, but Alucard was expensive, providing the blood, silver bullets and weapons, and taking responsibility of the reckless damage he often caused.

"I will on one condition." Demetrius smiled, standing before the Queen.

"Yes, you may have the vampires you are called to hunt." She paused when the being shook his head, still smiling politely.

"That had already been ensured by Integra Hellsing. What I request is the oldest vampire in existence, the original and first vampire."

Alucard stiffened as the room filled with whispers and confusion. The Queen hid her own as she spoke.

"If you come across such a creature, then you may."

Demetrius gave a sympathetic look and glanced at the humans behind him for a moment. "So you do not know what you possess? The treasure you hold?" Silence met his words and the Angel turned to face the vampire in the shadows. "Your pet, the one you have named Alucard, is none other than the father of his race."

Gasps spread and chairs screeched as men stood and even Integra looked at Alucard with alarm. "Is this true?" she demanded. Alucard frowned for a moment before covering it with a smirk.

"I am, as he said, the original vampire."

Integra was pale as voices rose around her in disgust and fingers pointed at the vampire as men argued amongst themselves. Demetrius was beaming at the result and he looked at the Queen expectantly. His joy left when he saw her solemn face.

"The vampire Alucard has served England for 100 years, and I have personally known him for most of my life." She spoke slowly so her pause was almost nonexistent. "You may claim ownership over him, but he will remain with Hellsing until Millennium is no more. And, on the terms that he is used to kill vampires and is not himself killed unless he betrays humanity." None could see the Queen's face while Integra's was contorted with conflicting emotions, mostly sorrow and frustration.

Demetrius leered at Alucard, smiling more dementedly when he saw the emptiness in the vampire's features.

Morning.

Alucard stepped into his cell as he exited the wall, glaring at the one opposite to himself when he heard the Angel follow him through the door. Demetrius circled around the cell and then eyed the coffin. He moved towards it and the vampire blocked his path. "What do you want…?" his demand halted when hands held his face and Demetrius leaned towards him.

"My little doll." He breathed and red eyes widened, reflecting in the gold one's that were parted by only inches of the dungeon air. "You are mine." Curled lips chuckled and the hands mapped the vampire's face. Alucard glared at him, ignoring the touch.

"Why do you want me?"

"Because…" the Angel's eyes were lidded, dreamy. "You are what every Shinigami has yearned to find…and now you are mine…my precious doll."

"If you feed on vampires, then you have existed only as long as they have." The vampire's eyes were hard.

"No. We fed on goblins and other creatures, but they ceased to be once the last one was devoured. Werewolves were more difficult to obtain, but even their numbers fell and my kind starved with a lack of food sources. There were and are only two of us…at the time when delicious creatures of the night appeared. Time went on and it was discovered that these undead monsters were more than enough, in number, to sustain us, and that the older were the more…" foreheads touched soundlessly and the Angel breathed in the vampire's scent with closed eyes. He opened them with a sigh. "…appealing."

Alucard slipped away and settled on his coffin, watching Demetrius with interest. "Werewolves still exist. We will meet some with the coming war."

"Werewolves and baby vampires are no succulent treat." Demetrius stepped forward, standing over Alucard. He blinked as he realized the vampire was below the distance of his comfortable reach.

"But it might draw out the other Angel of Death you spoke of."

Demetrius left his dreamy state, hiding his expression by suddenly moving around the black coffin. "The bird of Hermes is my name…eating my wings to make me tame…you are not a very tame little bird." He smiled while Alucard smirked.

"I am not a doll and I am not a little bird."

"But you are…" Demetrius lowered himself to the coffin, but was forced away by the vampire.

"Don't touch it." Demetrius' eyes flashed dangerously at the figure that stood before him. He struck Alucard, backhanding him, and the vampires face was left turned away for several moments. Then the red eyes glinted. Red tinted shadows welled up in a billowing mass, making Demetrius' anger diminish. Growling from the eyes that formed fangs and snouts filled the enclosed cell before a massive hellhound lunged forward, snapping its jaws as it snarled. The Angel dodged the attack by inches, but did not expect the sharp return and was caught by the teeth.

The bones in his arm crunched and snapped as the dog chewed on the limb like it was a toy. The vampire smiled at Demetrius' confusion before the dog moved his bite to the creature's shoulder, fangs tearing into his upper chest. Alucard's face melted into unaddressed awe at the massive silver-white wings that spread the span of his cell. Their release from Demetrius' back knocked the hound away, impaling it with steel like feathers.

"So they do have wings…" Alucard whispered, forming the outline of an eye with his hands before his chest while his red trench coat dissipated in the air, leaving him entirely clothed in black straps.

Blows were given and received, splashing the dark stones in blood from both monsters. Demetrius' wings acted as his defense and long range offense, folding and reaching with the rustling of feathers that drifted into the puddles of red. His eyes followed the warping darkness that would come to shape the vampire or disgusting mixtures of beasts and insects. The nosferatu was amazing, beyond anything he had ever fought before, forcing him into a defense, pushing him back with blows of magic or raw physical strength. He hacked out a glob of blood when the vampire's speared hand entered his lower abdomen. The two watched one another, gold holding interest and bloodlust while the other was narrowed in a flashing glare. Both stopped, however, when the door burst open and Walter froze at the blood bath, almost dropping the blood packets in his hands.

"My God." He whispered, seeing the wings shimmer like moonlight from the light that entered through the door, they were drenched in blood, dripping with it, like the two figures. Alucard removed his hand from the Angel, stepping back and reverting into his usual appearance as blood swirled and came back to him. He left only the angel's blood behind, eyeing it as he walked to his coffin and Walter put the packets on the table by his throne-like chair and left.

Alucard ignored the Angel and settled in his throne, taking up a packet. "What about your blood?"

"My blood is like human blood, I can't reclaim it in the manner that you can." His eyes twitched when the blood on the floor snaked towards the vampire and then detached itself from the stone entirely.

"So you don't mind if I take it?"

"Wha..?" Demetrius inhaled sharply as Alucard took in the blood, his eyes widening as it disappeared.

"You're no virgin." Alucard frowned. "It's thick."

"A vampire has never…"

Alucard smiled malevolently making Demetrius' face become a blank mask. His eyes brightened in interest when the vampire began to drink the blood in the packet through something that resembled a straw. Alucard stopped when he noticed the weird grin.

"What?" he blinked and began to drink the blood again.

"It's cute, a tamed little doll." Alucard scowled as the Angel left, still grinning to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard continued to drink from the blood packet, watching the door to his cell when something silver in the middle of the floor caught his attention. Still sipping from the packet, he stood and walked to the feather, on his way he saw another, then turning, another. After a few moments he had counted twenty or so. The vampire looked at them all individually again, interest coaxing him into bending down and picking up the largest of the collection. It was massive, about two of his hand's lengths long and about the width of his hand at the base.

He swirled it between his fingers, moving back to the throne and sitting. The vampire discarded the empty packet and set the feather on his knee as he readied another. Alucard eyed it as he drank.

Demetrius glared at the wall of his room, feeling obvious hunger rip at his stomach and taxing fatigue from the battle. The vampire had the blood packets to replenish his strength, but it would be several hours until the sun set and this still didn't guarantee the moon would produce any prey that night. He left the room, ducking at the door as he was usually forced to. His own castle didn't demand such an annoying ceremony, but there was nothing he could do at the moment.

He noted how tall the vampire's door was before he opened it, and only had to incline his head to enter. The Angel surveyed the room and found the vampire still in his throne. The movement of his steps swept feathers across the cell floor, and a few drifted past Demetrius when he stopped abruptly, staring at the sleeping vampire. He glanced at the coffin and then the vampire in curiosity. A silver glint alerted him of the feather that the vampire's hand rested on, keeping it at his knee.

Bloodlust sparked at the exposed neck as the vampire's head was inclined towards his shoulder. The feeling pulled the Shinigami closer, and fangs appeared in a grin when the vampire didn't wake up. Wrapping a hand in the black hair, he tightened the grip and knelt by the chair, leaning his open jaws towards Alucard's neck. Just before contact, the vampire jolted and pulled at the grip on his hair, his eyes wide with surprise. He turned to shadows that flitted to his coffin when the fangs began to put pressure on his jugular. Standing next to the pitch sarcophagus, he scowled at Demetrius who now stood up.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" Alucard hissed between his teeth furiously. "You disturb me even in my sleep?"

"You had those blood packets. The hunger I received from our skirmish has nothing but you to quell it, and as you are my doll…I can take little tastes and no harm will be done if you replace the blood with some you are given..." Demetrius' eyes were glowing as he approached, towering above the vampire at his full height.

"Then you should have left me alone in the first place." The vampire watched him coldly without any signs of sympathy. "Leave." Demetrius was standing over him now, close enough to touch.

"I don't think I will, my precious doll…I'm hungry enough to eat even a baby vampire…" Alucard's glare fell away before redoubling and he growled at the Angel. "…and we don't want that now, do we?"

"Bastard." Alucard whispered, his eyes unfocused, seeing nothing of the room as he let the creature catch his shoulder's and then wrench him from the ground in a familiar embrace. His face had an uncaring expression but he twitched when the teeth plunged into his flesh and the arms drew him closer to the jaws.

When he was let down, he almost lost his footing. At this be glowered at Demetrius and white hair fell before his blazing red eyes. "That was a lot of blood."

Demetrius gave a smug smile and went to the table where a few blood packets still remained, throwing one to Alucard as he returned. "Your hair is interesting."

Alucard ignored him and drank the blood, trying not to show his ravaging hunger. The Shinigami watched, his face never loosing the grin. "I'm going to enjoy having you all to myself, doll."

"The terms were that I would remain in Great Britain." The vampire paused long enough to speak, but immediately began to drink the blood again and he walked passed Demetrius to take another from the table.

The Angel's hand brushed over the vampire's head as he ignored him and took up the blood packet, dropping the other on the floor. "But you will be with me and only me."

Alucard drank the blood without comment and his hair began to revert to its usual color.

"You liar." Alucard breathed almost quivering with fury as he watched the Angel consume the apple in his Master's office, making Integra question her servant's mental health. "You made it seem like you couldn't eat anything other…"

"No. I have two separate hungers and this type of food cannot heal me." He took another bite of the fruit, thoroughly enjoying the show. "I didn't lie."

Integra cleared her throat and the monster looked at her glare. "I don't know what this is about, but I've been informed that the two of you started your own miniature war in the dungeon. We can't afford to have either of you injured."

Demetrius smiled reassuringly. "The doll healed with the blood your butler supplied and then I healed with the doll's blood, though he had to drink more blood after that…"

Integra started and then frowned. "You fed from Alucard?" she looked at the vampire who was glaring at Demetrius.

"It was for the baby vampire's safety."

Integra's eyes widened and then turned away from Alucard guiltily. Why did I overlook the danger I was putting them in? She bit her lip before telling the monsters their next mission.

When they left the office, the vampire snatched the half eaten apple from the Shinigami and took a huge hunk of it with his fangs, swallowing as he walked ahead of the dazed Angel.

"If you take my food, I'll take yours."

Demetrius drew up beside Alucard, watching him eat the part of the apple the Angel had not touched.

"Those blood packets were supposed to last two days. Now I don't have anything for tomorrow." Alucard took another bite without pleasure.

"Just ask…"

"I'm not going to make my Master or Walter go out of their way to fix the mess you caused. Since you took my food today, I'll take yours in exchange."

The Hellhound bounded towards the terrified vampire who shrieked and tried to escape, but the room fell silent as a silver wing decapitated the dog and its body was strewn about the room.

"No…you can eat it, that's only fair, my cannibalistic doll." Demetrius sneered at Alucard who was by the doorway, stepping between him and his prey. "I'm just going to satiate another hunger."

"He's my prey…" Alucard began, but he went rigid as the Angel ripped the other vampire's shirt, continuing to his other clothes. The vampire was pleading as Alucard watched with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Demetrius glanced in the direction of the whisper and smiled. "Can't you tell?"

"That's a man." Red eyes narrowed in disgust, but he continued to whisper.

"It's a doll…my little doll. It doesn't matter, and there is none of my own race…and a human would die." He chuckled and returned to the screaming vampire. The next time he looked at the door, Alucard was gone.

He found the vampire outside the building, under a tree. Demetrius looked up, bending to pass under a low branch and he could see the moon's light piercing through the leaves.

"Since you left, I ate the vampire." He leered at Alucard, expecting him to glare back, but the vampire watched the moon instead, the full orb reflecting in his red eyes. "Well, it was dead by the time I…"

He was cut off by a feral snarl that brought the tranquil of the night to an end. "I don't need to know." Alucard and Demetrius watched one another as the vampire continued his glare, baring his fangs.

"My little doll." The Angel shook his head and stepped closer to the trunk of the tree, but Alucard circled it, keeping outside his reach. "It was only a common doll, absolutely meaningless."

Alucard's eyes flashed in the darkness, then disappeared as he turned to leave. Demetrius followed, watching his possession with hungry eyes.

"I won't use you so roughly. I wouldn't want to break my most precious doll." The low voice and what was said paralyzed Alucard as an undiluted fury welled inside of him.

"You wouldn't get the chance." He whispered menacingly and turned, trying not to attack the Angel. "I would kill you." He looked up into the gold and silver of the face as the wind picked up, tossing the Angel's hair into the light of the moon, making it glow a ghostly blue.

Demetrius cackled in the face of the moon, taking the form of the monster he really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Integra Hellsing stared at the cherry the Angel was trying to feed her vampire, dangling it in front of his face as they stood before her desk.

"What? You don't like cherries?" Demetrius was grinning at Alucard's annoyance. "I thought you pledged to steal my food because I took yours. You ate my apple… doll?" The cherry-pendulum swung in front of Alucard who was trying to ignore it.

"Alucard ate an apple?" The Angel glanced at Integra and hesitated before giving up on the vampire.

"Because I stole his food by drinking from him." Integra's eye twitched at the mention, but she still looked at the vampire questioningly. Demetrius followed her example and put the cherry in the vampire's face. "Are you going back on your word, little doll?"

The cherry flew across the room where it folded in a rigid pancake on the wall, the pit and stem protruding grotesquely, like a skeleton. Alucard was glaring at the Shinigami and the sides of his lips formed a scowl. "I don't want anything you've touched."

Integra started at the unaccustomed venom in the vampire's tone and she noticed Demetrius' unamused frown. "That's rude." The cherry suddenly fell with a dull plop to the ground, leaving a reddish dye in the paint. Demetrius smirked, his eyes flaring. "Even if it was a nice young virgin?"

"You're not touching my Master."

Integra stammered as she rose from her chair indignantly. "And just what are the two of you talking about?" She demanded, fighting back a blush. The angel's smile became apologetic and he asked for forgiveness for using her inadvertently in the joke. "I didn't think the doll thought of you in such a way."

Alucard's eyes narrowed, steadily brightening, so Integra decided to move on to a more official topic. "You two will be on separate missions tonight." Both of the monsters stared at her and then Alucard laughed at Demetrius' disappointed sigh. The Angel frowned and stuffed a cherry in the nosferatu's mouth, bring the room back into silence.

Integra shook her head in disapproval when the vampire spat the fruit out on her previously clean floor. "Alucard will intercept a ship that is headed towards London, while Mr. Demetrius will go to the zeppelin our enemy's leader is known to be on."

Alucard chuckled. "The Major?"

Demetrius looked down at the vampire and then Integra.

She answered his unasked question. "Alucard and Walter fought this group 50 years ago…"

The plans were described and Alucard was the first to leave the room, using the wall as was his preference. The Angel was about to leave the office when Integra asked him to wait. He returned to the front of her desk. "Yes?"

Integra vacillated, thrumming her fingers over the wooden surface and eying a cigar. She sighed and looked up at the gold eyes. "I wanted to discuss Alucard's arrangement for…transferring ownership." The Angel's interest came into view as he smiled in a disagreeable way. "I will have to switch the seal into your possession…and then arrange for the blood to be delivered to your whereabouts a convenient number of times a week… But I really wanted to inquire what you mean to do with him, Mr. Demetrius. I know of your thoughts on vampires, and normally I would agree, but Alucard is different…"

"As agreed, I will keep him in England, alive, and will have him hunt down his own kind…but any use outside of this, I don't know if I am obliged to inform you, though it is not hard to imagine." Integra closed her eyes to the malicious glee that came into the creature's features. "He will be my doll from that point onward, Sir Integra Hellsing." She opened her eyes, allowing some of her building dislike for the Angel show, making Demetrius' eyes dull.

"Alucard is more than an empty doll. He has much suffering and history behind him."

"As do we all."

Integra frowned and shook her head, but had nothing further to say. "It would mean absolutely nothing if I just told you under these circumstances. I wish you luck on your mission, Mr. Demetrius."

"Thank you." He bowed slightly and left.

Integra watched the stain on her wall with apprehension and her fingers edged towards her unused cigar.

Demetrius watched the bloodbath on the monitor in the shadows as the Major laughed with delight when Alucard cast fire and blood over his ship, drowning it in a makeshift Hell. Demetrius chose this time to emerge, smiling at his doll's obvious pleasure on the screen.

"My doll looks so nice when colored in red." He chuckled as a hush fell over the room containing an expressionless werewolf, a man showing his mid-drift, and an overfed man in a white suit.

"Who might you be, to call the vampire Alucard a doll? Your doll, no less?" The Major reformed his grin, the leather of his seat creaking as he leaned back into it.

Demetrius watched the humor detachedly. "You aren't a vampire…" he looked at the figures. "None of you are."

"What are you?" The doctor suddenly demanded, chewing on his finger in either nervousness or excitement. "You aren't a vampire…or a normal one."

"No." The word was sharp as the Angel held his regular disdain for the common misunderstanding. "I'm what is translated into meaning, Angel of Death."

"Like Walter C. Dornez? The Hellsing trash-disposal unit?" The Major's lips twitched. "No. You mean that you are one…a Shinigami?"

"Yes." There was quiet at the fanged grin. The monitors buzzed for a time, uninterrupted.

"What is your connection with Alucard?" Demetrius' eyes widened in elation at the question and he chuckled, making the Major's features dull.

"He is my doll…my possession, rather." The Major showed doubt behind the lenses covering his face.

"He belongs to Hellsing."

"And Hellsing has given him to me." Golden eyes danced at the anger that rose up in the Major's and the jealousy that clearly battled within the doctor.

"How can that be possible?" The doctor strode forward, slowing as he realized the Angel's height.

Moments passed and Demetrius understood that the anger in the Major had not been akin to jealousy, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to comprehend its meaning. "What is your connection with the doll?"

"Why doll?" The Major frowned from behind Hans as the werewolf stepped before him protectively. Demetrius' hunger spiked but he put it aside for the moment.

"He is my toy…now warn your werewolf that if he comes any closer I might not be able to control myself…I eat creatures like him, like my doll as well."

The Major grinned while the doctor hissed in outrage.

"You're going to eat the vampire Alucard? This is such a waste! I will not allow it…!"

"Doctor." The glasses flashed over the well-fed face and the German folded his hands over his lap. "You are losing sight of our objective. This creature has just threatened to take our target."

"Your target?" Demetrius blinked, pausing as he looked at the Major. "All of this is for the doll?"

"Precisely so." He lifted a hand as he chuckled. "We will create this war without purpose and we will kill the vampire…that is all that matters." His teeth flashed as the Angel cackled.

"There is no possibility of your killing him." He quieted, a malevolent smirk rising in his expression. "I would kill you first…well, I will kill your dog right now." He added as the werewolf lunged forward.

"Very good." The Major gave a throaty laugh. "Because I was planning on doing the same thing to you." A remote control appeared in the doctor's hand and one of walls began to lift, revealing the hundreds of red eyes that hid in the darkness. The Major whistled a German tune as he left the room with the doctor, looking over his back once to see the dark and red speckled sea of bodies surrounding Demetrius. Golden eyes watched him as he waved and stepped into a shadowed passageway, but he froze suddenly, making the moment pause as well. The Major was staring blankly at the area above the Angel's head. The doctor and Demetrius, as well as most of the vampires, also turned to the collage of screens. There was silence as the audience stood, captivated by the expansive wings that burned red in the flames, pulsing with the fire. Gold hair melded with the Angel's eyes as they glistened hungrily, gazing at the vampire who was watching it with curiosity.

There was a violent gust of wind that threatened to knock the Major off balance. When the air had calmed, the Shinigami was gone. The Major looked at the screens again, but they had gone black and the cat-boy was standing by his side, shivering violently. When questioned he refused to speak, or rather, he couldn't.

"We're returning to Germany for now." The Major disappeared into the shadows, leaving the shocked quiet behind him as Hans scooped up Schrödinger and carried him into the darkness as well.

Meanwhile, the chilled air whipped across Demetrius' face mercilessly as he plummeted from the zeppelin and angled towards the direction he knew the vampire was in. He recalled the twisted features of the familiar blonde Angel and he cursed under his breath before his mouth set in a scowl.

Alucard looked to the area that now lacked the cat-boy and then at the Shinigami that was practically salivating as it watched him. His eyes lingered on the gold for a moment before he sneered at the monster, forming an eye with his hands. The Angel jolted when the darkness enveloped the vampire and left him dressed in black, gloom and red swirling behind him.

Seemingly pulling its substance from the night sky, a hellhound towered over the burning skeleton of the jet Alucard had crashed into the ship. It bayed, making the gold eyes into round disks that flashed when the beast's maw traveled towards him.

Feathers scattered at the collision and Baskerville howled as part of his snout fell away. The broken jaws went to the Angel again. The golden red light illuminating the piercing feathers, darkened with blood and a fang snagged on the angel's torso, inspiring a gasping hiss. The being took flight, moving to the center of the ship while Alucard remained where he was. The bright wings almost stretched the width of the vessel, distracting the vampire. The hellhound fell away to shadows when a mixture of darkness and mist spilled onto the deck, obscuring sight.

The Angel dodged at the last moment when a gloved hand shot out towards his heart. The gust of wind tossing the vampire's hair about his fanged grin. Red orbs shimmered when the vampire propelled himself forward off of the wall of the structure in the center of the ship, pursuing the Angel through the air. When he neared the figure, it suddenly rocketed towards him, and his eyes widened to see a fist arrive at his face.

The vampire was thrown into the debris on the deck, giving enough time for the Angel to settle on the ship. Alucard morphed out of the mist once more, appearing next to the Shinigami who attempted to escape before one of the massive wings were grabbed at the base. Red eyes narrowed in glee and Alucard cackled at the sound of tearing flesh and snapping bones as he pulled the wing back and clear of the Angel, whose face was empty with shock. Then a scream influenced the features as agony overwhelmed the creature. Alucard still laughed, tossing the limb away when the other wing made contact, flinging him into the side of the deck, the edge of the ship. He had time to right himself as the disoriented creature staggered, folding the remaining wing into himself, letting it meld into his back.

Rage emitted from the injured monster as blood streamed down his back and he approached Alucard, his golden eyes becoming slits…mindless. Alucard went forward to meet the monster, but it suddenly attacked, catching a trailing strap in its silver hand. The Angel drew the vampire towards himself, the force knocking Alucard off balance when he resisted, but a long arm stretched towards him and black claws dug into the back of his shoulder without warning. The speed prevented thought and instinct only allowed Alucard to bare his fangs as his body was brought to the Shinigami's. The neck arched to plunge the Angel's fangs into the vampire, but Alucard was quicker and his jaws closed on the side of the Angel's neck, just over his collarbone.

There was a shudder that ran through the creature, though the arms were frozen in place, holding Alucard. Wind wrapped black locks about the Angel before rough hands tore Alucard from his prey, his teeth trailing blood across the distance between the two monsters. Crimson eyes rotated up to the face that glared down at him and the vampire smiled, snickering to himself at the outrage in Demetrius' expression.

"Doll!" Demetrius snarled and threw Alucard to the ground with such force that his body skipped across the flat deck and slid into the wreckage of the jet, fire raining down on him. Demetrius went to the other Angel and caught it before the creature collapsed from confusion and blood loss.

"Nestor." Demetrius spoke calmly to the bewildered Angel, helping him rest on the deck, supporting him so that he could sit upright.

"Mitri?" the hoarse voice questioned before Nestor's eyes tried to find the vampire. "What is this?" he stiffened when Alucard appeared beside them.

"I remember now." Alucard's ivory fangs shone when he smiled at Demetrius whose eyes were narrowed. "Like St. Demetrius…almost as popular as St. George in my time…Holy guidance for the crusades….both of them. I recognized your name from somewhere."

"That name has nothing to do with me." He stood up, holding Nestor's arm over his neck to allow him to do the same. Recovering from the shock, Nestor found his own strength and surprised the two by moving away from Demetrius.

"Why are you speaking so familiarly with a vampire?" antipathy was directed towards Alucard who welcomed it with a smile. "What is going on, Mitri?" The Angel cast aside the hunger in his eyes when he looked at the other Shinigami, his tone cold.

"The vampire is a slave to humans." Alucard glanced at Demetrius but was ignored. "It is being used by a human organization to kill vampires where the Iscariot is not permitted….a Puritan form of the Catholic's anti-demon force."

"How does this involve you?" Nestor hand went to his upper arm unconsciously, still feeling the gaping wound in his back.

"I am helping…an army of artificially turned baby vampires are going to attack London. A remaining Nazi group…." Hostility sparked between the Angels when Demetrius was interrupted.

"So you're working with a vampire? Why? For humans?" Both pairs of gold eyes were glares. "You've always involved yourself with their matters too often for your own good." Hunger was thinning Nestor's pupils, startling Demetrius. "I do not hate them, but I have no affection towards humans…oblivious, weak and destructive creatures…" Nestor was gazing at Alucard, his fangs visible. "I don't care of their little battles….this vampire…I will eat despite them." He lunged before Demetrius could react, but a laugh displaced the atmosphere and bats scattered from the vampire, forming him away from the Angel's reach.

"If you can, Shinigami." Humor continued when the Angel leered at Alucard and then redirected it to Demetrius who moved to the area between the two.

"We don't need conflict…and the vampire is my possession now, arranged already by the humans and their Queen. Nestor…I fear you must find another…"

Wide eyes made the pinprick gold pupil seem smaller and Nestor was quiet before he let out a hysterical laugh. "Arrangements? Working together?" A laugh paused his words. "I have never seen you like this! You, who are the more savage, protecting a vampire? An empty, animated corpse?" The crazed expression eased and Nestor watched the Angel blankly for a time. "You hate vampires…they eat your precious humans. And this one…" his mouth opened as he breathed, needle-like teeth exposed. "…smells so wonderful as well…how can you resist?"

"I'll make him last." A cruel smile passed over Demetrius' features and Alucard's smile fell to a mask. Hunger and predatory possessiveness were tampering with the Angels' reason, but only Nestor revealed his single wing. The dark haired Angel's eyes widened with horror and he realized the blood that coated his own garments from the other Angel. Distracted by this, and not suspecting real conflict, Demetrius was caught off guard when a maw of teeth clamped on his throat, making him choke and pull away. His blood was claimed savagely, the sound sickening him to the extent that he readily struck the Angel, throwing the body away from himself.

A hand went to the torn wound and Demetrius stared at Nestor as his wing re-grew, bursting through his flesh. Lightheaded, the Shinigami revealed his own wings too late and the other Angel struck him in the stomach, causing him to breath in blood from his wound and gag. He was forced to the side of the ship where the dark waters lapped hungrily. If he fell, he wouldn't be able to pull himself out of the sea easily as the water would make his wings useless.

He escaped the next attack by taking flight with a single hard beat of his wings, sending a wave of air to toss the other Angel off course as it attempted to follow. Blows collided like cracking thunder as the Angels swept past one another or hit and separated, raining silver feathers that pirouetted, twisting in the manipulated air while they fell. Few made it to the deck, and only one was met with a gloved hand when the vampire took the feather. Unobserved, his face was still a mask.

Action produced rushing colors from the fire that continued on the deck of the ship below when Demetrius flew forward again and again, taking and giving blood to the other body. Why are we fighting? The doll? My working with humans? Or just a fundamental difference has coaxed hate from us, which is now being expelled after all of these years? The thoughts were whispers beneath the colors.

They moved towards one another again, but several sharp notes from gunfire and glinting silver bullets made them break their routine and the Angels went in random directions to escape the shots. The golden eyes found the vampire directly beneath them.

"What is he…?" Demetrius whispered, frowning. His eyes flew open when bullets began assaulting Nestor mercilessly. Anger rising, the Angel hissed and descended upon his doll. He altered the direction of his dive when more bullets came towards him, and his maneuver circled him about the ship, taking him behind the vampire on the other side of the deck. Nestor settled before Alucard, though Demetrius was closer to the vampire.

"What are you doing!" Demetrius roared, his frustration competing with Nestor's outrage and hunger.

"Both of you want to eat me. Both of you are enemies…" Alucard grinned, his eyes wide and a chuckle came from the parted jaws. "I'm as much a part of this fight as either of you! I'm not your placid doll!" he glared at Demetrius over his shoulder, but fired at Nestor when the Angel swooped towards him, Alucard managing to hit his target twice. There was a cry and the vampire disappeared as the Angel fell from the air and hurtled towards Demetrius. The breath of wings moved Demetrius out of the way and he quickly found the vampire on the top of the structure that claimed the center of the ship. He awaited the Angel on the roof, calmly calling forth darkness and figures of dead individuals. A bullet from a rifle resounded as the glinting flare chased the Angel who fell away from the tower, inhaling sharply in response to the artificial life of the bullet.

The newly absorbed werewolf cried out when a wing decapitated her and the body fell as a sheet of darkness that broke like a wave of water on the roof. While shots fired at Nestor and he retreated away from Alucard, a deep ruby broke out across the line of the horizon, coloring the night into day.

Cards slit into the wings as Nestor returned, inspiring a hiss that was erased by an echoing blast. Blood and feathers flew in every direction, passed by the face of a hellhound that caught the body in its jaws, flinging it away. The possessed bullet died with Rip, so Demetrius was free to observe as the blonde Angel was swallowed by the sea that still retained the night. Nestor disappeared silently.

Demetrius alighted to the roof, behind the vampire, with a glare in his features. They relaxed when the pistols were put away without Alucard's turning around. The sea was still empty of the Angel.

"My Master will not be pleased that we fought again." Alucard turned with a smirk, making Demetrius' mind flicker with anger, disgust, and a calm that shouldn't have been possible. "She won't be thrilled with the failure of your mission as well."

The Angel paused when Alucard was no longer facing him, watching the dawning sun instead. Tomorrow was devouring the dying present. "You aren't allowed to kill me, are you?"

The vampire chuckled. "Apparently not."

Alucard scowled when hands caught him. "We're going back, doll." Demetrius held on to the vampire as he dove from the tower, quickly leaving the ship behind. He looked down when a forestalled gasp came from the creature and Demetrius watched Alucard peer over his shoulder at the water beneath them, his eyes monotonous as the shimmering light was taken into the sea from the dawn. Demetrius' mouth tilted in humor when he realized the vampire's position.

"I could drop you…" Alucard didn't respond, still watching the passing ocean. "And I should, in all reality. I should rip out your throat and consume you and abandon any remains into the sea to rot." Scarlet eyes flicked up to Demetrius as the Angel's voice became a deep growl.

"I'd find a way to survive." The Angel dismissed the curled lips, and looked at the brightening sky. "There are the bats…but I could even try wings…I have enough of your kind's blood…" Alucard chuckled at Demetrius' anger.

"Shut up, doll, before I really do drop you."


	4. Chapter 4

The air had separate currents that fell and caressed the vampire's face like strands of ribbon as he peered at the glistening water, marred by the shadow of the Angel and its wings. The sun was still low and the waters were tinted with pink and red hues, forming purple shadows in the bodies of gentle waves. The heart of the Angel beat strongly and Alucard vaguely recognized that it was much larger than a human's. The dull beats thrummed against his face, and, together with the dawn, lethargy washed over him. His eyes closed without a thought.

Demetrius glanced down at his doll absently, but he froze when he realized Alucard had fallen asleep. Demetrius snorted at the unguarded face and how he seemed much more like a doll now than he did when he was awake, tightening his grip distractedly.

Land came into view as an unstable black against the horizon.

* * *

Integra frowned when Demetrius entered her office, noticing the distinct blue with her peripheral vision. She grew cold as she realized that she was disappointed that he had returned, but the female Hellsing blinked the thought away. Her disgust only persisted for a moment before her lips parted and she stared at the vampire and then at the blood that had dried on Demetrius' clothes. She stood up swiftly, her hands already arched into fists on her desk.

"What happened to him?" she demanded, not caring that her voice portrayed her anxiety and fear. The Angel was speechless for a moment, then he smirked at the vampire.

"It's day and he is a vampire." Integra gave him a blank stare and Demetrius chuckled. "He's sleeping."

"Why?" her eyes calmed and her mouth tilted to a frown at the sigh of relief that had escaped with her question. She eyed the blood without comment.

"Well…" Demetrius wavered, looking at the desk rather than Integra's face. "I suppose I have quite a story to tell you, and I'll have to explain why my mission was a complete failure."

Hellsing's face became unreadable and her eyes were hard as she sat back in her chair. "Excuse me?"

The Angel gave a brief recapture of what had taken place the night before, the conclusion allowing him to be excused from Integra's presence. There was the possibility that he was now the only member of his race in existence… Integra was left submersed in her musings and she scowled at the complications that came with this change in her plans and the matter of the Angel who could be alive and recuperating, seeking revenge against her vampire. She overlooked the fact that Alucard was currently at the mercy of the only natural predator that fed on his kind, returning to her work instead.

It was true that Demetrius was hungry and would have relished taking the vampire's life sustenance at the moment, but he was more exhausted than anything. He pondered the possibilities for the vampire and he chose to go to his own room instead of the dungeon.

* * *

Alucard could still feel the healthy beat of the heart and he was enveloped in a comfortable warmth that made his eyes heavy, but he opened them as he became aware of the fact that his coffin was never warm and had never contained a living creature. Aversion and outrage built in his eyes as they reflected the Angel.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU….!"

A hand clamped over the fanged mouth as the vampire seethed in the Angel's arms. Demetrius opened an eye and Alucard glowered at the smug grin that showed the creature's fangs.

"Shush, little doll. You've been so good up until now…don't ruin it." His eyes snapped open when lengthy fangs punctured through his hand, then the gold narrowed to slits as Alucard showed delight at his pain. He ripped his hand away, cringing at the blood that splattered from the gaping wounds. Alucard moved to leave, but his jaw was caught in the Angel's other hand, his eyes forcefully turned to the sparking orbs. "You fed plenty last night, doll." Alucard's face lost its emotion, seeing hunger in the Angel's expression. "While I haven't had anything…and more blood loss is not something I really needed."

Black hair spread across the mattress as the vampire was pressed into it by the hand holding his face. Demetrius exposed Alucard neck with anticipation parting his fangs when the vampire didn't resist, knowing well that he had ample blood to spare and the threat the Angel posed to the police girl was still present. He watched the ceiling impassively as the fangs raked over his throat slowly before plunging into his flesh. Blood spilled over his neck and trickled to his shoulders, seeping into his clothes and reaching his back.

"You're making a mess." Alucard said coolly, Demetrius responding by gripping his shoulder with his healing hand. "My Master won't appreciate how you've carelessly ruined her sheets."

Demetrius released him with an unsatisfied hiss, and then looked at his face, calming his hunger. "It's your fault."

"You're going to blame me?" Demetrius didn't respond and the vampire scowled at the heavy weight. "Get off."

Slipping from the edge of the bed, Alucard immediately went to and melded into the wall, leaving Demetrius in silence. His eyes found the empty wall hungrily and he closed them, opening the gold orbs to the crimson dyed sheets. "The doll does have a point." He sighed and got off the bed as well, gathering the sheets and blankets before the blood made it into the mattress itself. There wasn't an excessive amount, but it was collected in a puddle in the middle of the bed. "He could have taken it in like before…" The Shinigami began to grumble to himself, dreading his next confrontation with Integra.

* * *

Demetrius gazed with relative shock as the vampire fazed through the wall, into his room. He grinned with a mixture of desire and excitement, making Alucard pause before walking towards a table in the room. He opened his coat and pulled out a feather, setting it down in an uncharacteristically moderate manner. Demetrius' face twisted for a moment before he was able to control himself, recognizing the feather instantly. It wasn't his own.

"Why do you have that, doll?" he demanded, bitterness in his tone while his eyes steeled against Alucard. "I don't want this to be some twisted joke…"

"Baskerville had it in its teeth, so, naturally, I ended up with it."

It only took a moment for the Angel to discern that this was the name of the hellhound, recalling the end of the fight. His gaze became a glare at the memory, feeling rage build.

"Why are you giving it to me?" the hint of a snarl led red orbs to flare, moving to Demetrius.

"You don't want it?"

Scowling, Demetrius went to the table, standing over the vampire for a moment before picking up the feather between his fingers and moving to the mantle of a fireplace at the side of the room. He set it on the ledge silently while his eyes observed the vampire without turning away from the feather. "I still don't know why you kept it, doll."

"No apparent reason…perhaps sentimentality." A daggered grin flashed at Demetrius' doubt, but the Shinigami gave up and turned his attention to the feather, his temper having leveled.

"I don't know what to do with yours though." Gold directed to Alucard in awe while several more feathers were found to be resting on the table, the vampire frowning at them with distaste. "You left them behind the last time we fought. I'm sick of seeing them in my cell."

Demetrius looked from the feathers to the vampire and any remaining aggression was removed from his demeanor, leaving a brash smile. Alucard's displeasure was disregarded while long strides brought the Angel to the vampire. The Angel petted the vampire's head as he counted the feathers, discontinuing when his hand was slapped away. Demetrius kept his smile, making Alucard's lips twitch, breaking his scowl to have it settle at a universal line.

"You didn't throw them away?"

"Are they things you discard so simply?" Alucard decided to distance himself from the Angel as its mood persisted and he took a step. "I did nothing with them until now. Here they are…" he suddenly hissed as an arm came around his chest, but he stopped and snarled when he was lifted and brought to Demetrius. "You…"

"It's cute, doll. You don't do endearing things like this often, so I'm just appreciating it." Silver darkened the pale skin somewhat as the Angel held the vampire, his cheek touching the cooler face. The way he was cuddling his face against Alucard made him recoil and the vampire growled a warning. His fingers parted the contact, prying the face away, and he shoved the Angel away, still in his arms.

"What are you talking about?" the body dissipated, making the Angel frown.

"Do you feel some guilt for what you've done to me?" Alucard's eyes revealed puzzlement at the question and he glared at the feathers.

"This is ridiculous." His voice was low, impatient. "I have no use for them, and _that_ feather…" he looked to the mantle "..is of the other Angel, so why not grant you this? There are possibly none like it left."

Demetrius' look was significantly darker, though it held some remnants of his previous fondness. "I can't tell anything from that. You're so callous in your response…but what you said, not how you said it, says that you are aware."

"Of course I'm unfeeling." The sneer made Demetrius' fangs reveal themselves for a fleeting instant. "I'm a heartless doll." Alucard chuckled, moving through the wall and out of sight. The Angel went to the door and hastened to the next room to see if he was there. Demetrius watched the emptiness for a few seconds and then went back to his own room.

The doll's words were the catalyst for the Angel's reflection and he pondered the reason behind his not taking the chance to feed from the vampire as it slept. He had brought it to his room and fallen asleep with it in an embrace. He had been pleased more by the vampire's actions than Nestor's feather, though the object was a source of comfort.

Suppose I am not as indifferent to my possible position… and the creature…

His expression became one of grim humor and he shook his head at the feathers. "A heartless doll only absorbs warmth, it has none to give." His emotions flared once more. "And he is the cause, nonetheless. Empty doll that he is, he might have killed…" There was an ember of gold that flared and the feathers scattered when a silver hand was brought across the table, upsetting the small pile.

* * *

Integra noticed a change in the Angel but she couldn't place it until Alucard entered the room and an icy glare shot at the nosferatu, catching the vampire off guard as well. He blinked without saying anything, walking to the area before the desk beside the Angel. As he approached he went up against a curtain of animosity that made his eyes deaden and become cold as well. Integra delayed beginning what she had meant to say as she was met with the two intimidating glares. Alucard relaxed when he noted her apprehension and he glanced at the Angel when he remained the same. "You, st…" he froze at the eyes that met him, hissing defensively at the obvious opposition they provided.

"What?" The emotionless voice brought quiet for a moment.

"You're glaring at my Master." The deep rumble in Alucard's voice dismayed Integra into believing the situation was about to worsen, but the eyes that went to her were warmer than before, though they flashed with abhorrence when Alucard spoke. "Better, I suppose."

Hellsing went over the separate mission, apart from the Millennium conflict, concerning a vampire threat in the countryside. Against her better judgment, Integra sent the two out to eliminate the target.

She shuddered several minutes after the door shut.

* * *

"You've made a mess again." Alucard's eyes ran over the gruesome scene without feeling, but surprise was knocked into his features when the Angel suddenly backhanded him.

"Silence, doll. Your opinion is meaningless."

Red eyes watched the being for a moment, Alucard resuming the direction he had been facing before. "Why are you doing this?" His sight only contained the Angel, finding it with the corner of his eyes.

"You're a heartless doll. What reason is there that I should I act differently?" Demetrius' eyes were looking right through Alucard's, making him stare.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can't believe I haven't killed you."

Alucard frowned, his brow creasing. "What?" His voice was low.

"Why shouldn't I?" Demetrius' expression didn't change as he spoke, though he took a step towards the vampire. Alucard didn't say anything. "Why work with humans, anyway? Integra Hellsing clearly dislikes me. Why…" Here Demetrius' murmuring was cut off.

"Don't involve my Master in this."

Golden eyes widened as the crimson narrowed and the Angel laughed spitefully before his arm became a blur. Alucard's face tore on contact with the claws, and when a black nail hooked, he was tossed to the wall, blood rushing passed him when he was halted by the obstruction, and the white paint was dotted. His face was in tatters, muscle exposed as well at his gums and fangs. Demetrius took no notice of this when he caught the vampire again, forcing his fingers into the undead creature's back to find a grip to lift him. A tongue met the blood at Alucard's chin, tracing up his jaw line. Alucard, meanwhile, was astounded by what had happened and he did nothing but watch until fangs opened his throat and began to drain him.

His face contorted with fury. "You don't even need it! Stop…!" his eyes unfocused with a gasp and blood splashed against the ground as a section of flesh was claimed by the Angel. The red eyes burned and a snarl took the vampire's features. "You bast…!" his mind fell blank as another mouthful was consumed by Demetrius, causing more blood to cascade down Alucard's front. Spitting out the blood that was rising in his mouth, Alucard lost his form. He stood behind the Angel now and glowered at its back, touching the massive holes with his hand as they healed. A long arm extended without warning and the claws dug into the remnants of the wound, going through Alucard's hand, and they thrust the vampire into the wall. A smear of gore was left on the surface as Alucard was dragged swiftly against it for a short distance. He ended the progress by scraping his free fingers into the wall, slowing himself before he threw a leg into the Angel's body, sending it down the length of the room.

"What are you doing?" snarling, Alucard followed the body, watching when Demetrius stood gradually. His eyes were flickering fires while the Angel's were a constant, lustrous gold. The vampire barked the question again, not stopping his advance when he came within the Shinigami's reach.

"Nothing that you should take into consideration. You should have died a long time ago, doll. You know this." A hand gently moved to Alucard's face, but the vampire continued until the being had to gaze vertically down at him. The hand followed the movement, tightening only after the vampire had stopped. Then claws slid into the pale skin, black coaxing out a spilling red. The streams were made into cascades when the nails grated from Alucard's ear to his mouth, leaving clean lines of blood with the top gash soon masking the others. Alucard was silent during this time, watching the features above him with expressionless eyes.

"You think you are going to kill me?" a smile curled his lips and his fangs were revealed with a chuckle. "Is this revenge?"

"No." The unchanged expression hid the fangs and Alucard's eyes were bright. "I am only righting the balance of things."

The red instantly darkened and Alucard frowned. "What balance?"

"You are prey."

The vampire's jaw tightened. He scowled before turning sharply, his footsteps audible as they brought him towards the door. He stepped on the blood that colored the floor without care, taking in the substance as he passed while ignoring the towering figure that stalked him. Alucard stopped before he reached the door. "So you think I should have died instead of the Angel?"

Demetrius' eyes roamed over the doll's back. "I should treat you as prey, because that is what you are." He touched the vampire's shoulder and a silver pistol glinted from the light of the moon radiating through the window.

"We aren't supposed to injure one another. I've provided my blood until now and have fulfilled this order, but I can't do that if you are going to take advantage of this." The monsters were watching the set of eyes opposite their own, both outside one another's immediate reach. "We'll have plenty of time to fight once Millennium is out of the way…though even then you are not supposed to kill me. This goes against your promise to the Queen…"

"Do you not want to die?"

Alucard sneered disagreeably. "I don't plan on being eaten or killed by the likes of you."

"Why?"

"You're speaking to me like I'm not your prey…" Demetrius' eyes filled with silent anger, acting as his only emotion. "But the reason would be that you are not human. It takes a man to kill a monster…not a monster that preys on other demons."

"You kill and eat monsters."

"Yes." Alucard was still smiling¸ but Demetrius was losing his emotion.

"Do you think that you killed Nestor?" the smile faded and a familiar mask came to the vampire.

"I don't care."

"Would you care if I killed your race? If I drowned each of them in the dark sea?"

Red eyes narrowed but nothing else changed in Alucard's features. "No. Go ahead if you so wish."

"The baby? I know you would mind." The Angel moved closer to the vampire as he continued. "What about Integra Hellsing?"

"You would die before that ever happened." The snarl was interrupted by an unexpected laugh that contorted Demetrius' dispassionate face.

"That is my point. You should have died, and yet, you are still here and Nestor is likely to be dead. So why? How is that possible?"

Alucard was quiet and he did not pull the trigger of the gun as it met the Angel's body. "You weren't as close to him as you had previously thought. You were trying to kill one another at the time, so you shouldn't care…" The vampire's eyes widened and he stepped back unintentionally when the gun was wrenched away and tossed to the wall.

Alucard was thrown to the floor by the weight Demetrius leaned on him, the Angel tripping up his feet as he did so. The silver face fell to his neck as the two bodies fell roughly to the hard floor, the vampire smacking his head and hissing. He raised his hands, but his wrists were captured and brought to the ground, then drawn closer to his own face as Demetrius shifted his position. Red eyes narrowed at the heat he felt, but he waited for fangs to sink into his neck before responding. The eyes shot open when he felt a warm liquid roll down the side of his skin where the face was pressed to him. Demetrius was still as Alucard's shock further opened his eyes, clearly feeling the tears fall. "Heartless little doll."

His eyes held the details of the ceiling though he paid no attention to them and Alucard remained motionless when the water curved over his shoulder, spreading warmth like a grasping hand.

Just like a doll. The vampire thought to himself. The blunt of the rage, taking on the tossing violence, and then the cooling sadness that may follow... His lips twitched with humor. Just like a child and its toy…awake as the moon hangs overhead and the rest of the world sleeps in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Seras tried to swallow, conscious of every sound she made as she chewed her food with a pink blush covering her undead cheeks. She stared at her bowl of tomato soup and slowly lowered the piece of garlic bread in her hand to the white plate. The sophisticated blue etchings on the rim of the porcelain dish only distracted her for a moment before she again felt the Angel watching her from the other end of the usually empty table.

"What are you doing, baby vampire?" Her blue eyes apprehensively stole to the expressionless features, glancing over the curiosity that dwindled in his eyes.

She gulped and twisted the cloth napkin in her lap. "I'm…e..eating my…dinner." His eyes glowed slightly but his facial expression remained as it was.

"What about blood?"

Seras turned red and ducked her head, her lips twitching as words refused to come.

"She doesn't drink." Demetrius' face came to life when the vampire stepped from the wall, looking at his miserable fledgling. Seras' own face brightened and she looked up at her Master with large pleading eyes. Red blinked and found the Angel. The two paused, Alucard observing the joy in the gold eyes inattentively. "Leave her be. She has enough trouble digesting the crap she insists on eating."

"Master." Seras whined in protest and a slight sadistic gleam came into Alucard's eyes. He lost the look when Demetrius hugged him from behind, stunning Seras who watched with bulging eyes.

"How is my little doll?" Alucard looked at Seras and she stared back at him. Suddenly he bent his head and threw it back at the face that had gone to his hair. Demetrius let go, holding his streaming nose and, with a breath of a curse, the Angel waited for the flow to stop. His eyes angled back at the girl and then reverted to the red coat. "You don't mind that she doesn't drink blood?"

"No." Alucard walked to the wall he had entered from, aiming to lead the Angel away as the police girl's face began to turn green. "I told you to leave her be. Look at what you've done." Demetrius looked at the blonde and started. He gave an almost apologetic look, though it was ruined by the humor he had for the moment, and he left the room.

Seras whimpered and doubled over on the table, cursing the two monsters to Hell.

Demetrius was somewhat surprised when the vampire walked passed him when he closed the door, using the hallway like a normal person. He followed in silence, recalling the night before. Covered in blood again, Demetrius had been overlooked by Integra while her happiness at his resumed calm had made up for this, a little. The woman was becoming increasingly more cold, almost obsessively looking the vampire over whenever the two entered the office together. She was scared. She was terrified of the vampire's leaving to stay with him. The Angel tried to understand their relationship, but found no passionate love in their eyes when the two spoke or looked at one another. There was respect…a bond no doubt…but it wasn't intimate or sexual by any means.

"What is the relationship between you two?" Alucard paused and let the Angel draw up beside him. The night was well underway and the mansion was empty of life, except for the pulsing heart of the Angel. Even Hellsing was sleeping.

"The police girl is my fledgling. I killed her and turned her, nothing else." Alucard increased his pace while Demetrius realized the misunderstanding and speed up.

"No, doll. I meant between you and Integra Hellsing."

Alucard shot a sharp look at the Shinigami's expression but only found quiet interest. "She is my Master and I am her slave."

"Besides that. There is more to the story."

Alucard stopped abruptly, making Demetrius pass him and backpedal to his position. "What is your intake of our relationship?" Fangs smiled up at the Angel when he stated his thoughts. Alucard didn't speak until he was finished, then he looked at the wall and nodded slightly, having lost his smile. The expression returned and he started down the hall again. "I saved her life. She was a twelve year old girl when her father, my previous master, passed away, and her uncle wanted the fortune that came with inheriting the Hellsing estate." His smile contorted a little, capturing the Angel's attention. "Ignorant man that he was…Integra shot him after I killed the thugs that had chased her about the estate and forced her into hiding. She sought protection in my cell after being advised to do so in a time of dire need, by her father on his deathbed. Walter raised her into the woman she is today."

"What about you? Did you have no influence in the matter?" Both eyes found one another for a moment. Alucard was the first to look away to the end of the empty hall.

"A little."

Demetrius waited before continuing down the hall with the vampire. Everything was cast in shadow but the two monsters could see one another clearly. The vampire turned in the direction of the stair that led to the dungeon.

"What about Walter? Integra's butler. You two are close, like friends." There was a soft chuckled ahead of him that made the Angel almost smirk. The night was so peaceful…calm….and dark clouds cloaked the moon's face.

"I've known him since he was a child. We fought together against Millennium at the end of the Second World War. I recall Integra telling you this."

Demetrius noticed the change and he commented. "You're calling her by her name."

"I can when I'm not in her presence. It doesn't mean anything. She isn't especially strict with me, mostly." He grinned at old memories that escaped the Angel. Demetrius felt a surge of jealousy for a moment, until the clouds broke for an interval and the moon lit the vampire's figure, making his skin glow with the light. The Shinigami smiled again, enjoying the sight that only he could see.

Seras dropped her spoon when the Angel came into the room again and sat across from her, at the other end of the table, with a pleasant smile. "Hello again, baby vampire."

Seras stared at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth to excuse herself. She was suddenly eased back into her chair as the Shinigami stood beside her with a hand on her shoulder. His eyes were bright with mirth and she blushed, hiding her annoyance and constant anxiety. "I'm not going to eat you…" the girl flinched and hid her face behind her hair. "…so don't be frightened."

"My Master told you to leave me alone." The fledgling mumbled and edged away from the Angel when it chuckled.

"The doll knows I'm not going to eat you, but he might come and drag me away, who knows." Demetrius sat in a chair near her and she looked up with a small, timid frown.

"Why do you call him a doll?" Seras cringed when fangs appeared in the silver face.

"He looks like a doll and he is a doll…as a vampire."

The girl started and gawked at him. "How?" Her disbelief at the claim made her voice louder and Demetrius leaned back in his chair, the creaking reminding the vampire of her position. She spoke more quietly. "I mean, he's not really what you would think of…"

"He's pretty."

A deep scarlet crept across Seras' face and she couldn't look up at the Angel. "Di..did you just say…pr..pre…" She was unable to finish and her hands strangled the napkin in her lap nervously.

"Don't you think so? He has a pretty face and a graceful way of moving." Demetrius' back left the chair and he sat up, looking down at her with an almost predatory grin. "Don't you think so, baby vampire?"

"S…sure." She looked away, her head sinking into her shoulders in an attempt to hide or feel comfort away from the monster's gaze. Alucard came through the wall.

"Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?"

Seras got up at the voice and retreated to her Master. She sighed with relief behind him as he cocked an eyebrow at her and then turned his face to the smirking Angel. "What were you doing?"

"Let her tell you."

When the red eyes went back to the fledgling she was blushing severely and stuttered something unintelligible. The weight of expectant eyes made Seras fidget and she whimpered, wishing she could run out the door.

"We were…talking about Master." She gazed dismally at her boots, making one squeak on the floor. The foreboding aura that came from Alucard prompted her to quickly finish. "About…how you're…pr…pr…" She fell to her knees, almost in tears and whined miserably. "He made me say it, Master. He made me."

"I made her admit that you're pretty." Alucard stared at the snickering Angel before narrowing his eyes into an annoyed glower. He suddenly picked the fledgling up, making her yelp in surprise as he carried her from the room.

"Don't let him corrupt your mind." He scowled, causing the grin to crease Demetrius' face further.

The two vampires faded into the wall, leaving the Angel to enjoy the memory as he replayed it in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The werewolf Rip Van Winkle, along with the Dandy-Man some weeks prior to the Huntress' death, had been consumed by the vampire Alucard. After 50 years of obsessive analysis and study of the nosferatu, the only weakness they could discern was the creature's own recklessness, his lack for caution and the blatant openings for attack that he left for his enemies. Then for the conclusion to a battle against a unique or a strong opponent, the vampire would devour the defeated adversary.

Their defense was in play, masking their offense. Ignorance was their shield, their tightly woven veil that would reveal their purpose when it lifted and twisted into a noose about their target's neck.

But there had been a disturbance that upset the setting of their war. The air had been disturbed by an unpredicted presence, allowing some of the veil to catch and expose a little of what was underneath it. The introduction of the Angel known as Demetrius, posed as a mysterious threat and obstruction in the flow of their scheme.

This issue had led the blunt teeth of the doctor to bury themselves in his fist, blood seeping into his gloves as he muttered apologies to the Major adding, "…Mein Feur."

He was scolded sharply for the repeated offense by the Major and a hand cut at the air in an irritated gesture. Round lenses were white for the angle of the light, shining with the greedy smile the Major put on his face moments later. "Have our officers produced any results in their search for the other Angel, or his remains?"

"Schrödinger collected an ample amount of blood, as well as a mangled wing that had been left from the battle on the ship." Excitement flashed in the strange array of glass that built the eyeglasses the Nazi doctor wore. "But again, the blood of the vampire Alucard was not left behind…"

"The Angel Demetrius is our next highest concern." The Major corrected, making the nervous underling recoil.

"Yes… Yes, Sir." The man let his fist fall from his mouth, red smearing his lips. "The blood that was enough for testing may be from either Angel, though, from the conclusion of the battle, I believe it is the blonde Angel's blood."

"Is there anything interesting about it?"

"It…well…" The doctor let out a breath and watched the floor. "The Angel appears to be alive, the blood was rich with oxygen and even organic compounds that are taken from sources other than blood. Angels are more similar to humans than vampires, though they seem to have regeneration abilities akin to the paladin Alexander Anderson."

The Major grinned, creasing his well fed visage. "Then they have considerable weaknesses." He chortled. "They breathe, they have a beating heart, then? They need their organs like any human… We will just have to rip the life from this living monster." His smile twisted, tainted with a deep hatred that was now shared between two entities. Two monsters that appeared to be human…he loathed them to the core of his metallic, war greased heart. "We will kill the dead and the living…"

"SIR!" An artificial vampire burst into the moment, greatly disturbed. The Major looked him over silently, watching the man pant with apprehension. "Warrant Officer Schrödinger…is dead."

* * *

Walter observed the two monsters as they waited for their orders from Sir Integra, his tall, lean figure easily slipping out of the meager shadows that persisted through the moonlight. Alucard was irritated because there weren't any vampires for him to exterminate for the third day in a row while Demetrius was goading the vampire, using his nickname frequently.

"Can we just abandon him in front of a Church?" Alucard referred to the Angel while his eyes were on his Master.

"That's what people do with orphaned babies, Alucard." She sighed and rubbed her temples, glaring at her desk when Demetrius made a comment that could be either a threat or something like playful teasing.

"I'm fine with having a break from baby vampire blood, yours is always welcome, Doll."

There was a hiss. "The Iscariot would love him. Let's leave him with the Vatican instead."

There was a real danger hiding beneath the bickering and prattle. The Shinigami occasionally needed vampire blood to preserve his strength and what regeneration abilities he possessed. But Walter aimed to help prevent Integra's growing migraine by changing the subject. He saw his chance.

"Little doll, why are you so cold?" The Angel looked down as the sparking red, but all were distracted when Walter suggested a break from work to indulge in something more relaxing such as viewing photo albums or playing cards.

"We have pictures of a time when Alucard really did look like a doll."

"No, Angel." Demetrius flinched at the title and glanced at Alucard, but the vampire was speaking to Walter, who was smiling innocently. "That's too dangerous…"

Integra caught on quickly and helped ignite the Shinigami's interest. "The pictures of Alucard as a girl?" The Angel stared at her and then at Alucard's frustration.

Demetrius left with Walter while Alucard remained for a moment to frown at his Master. "I am strongly against this…" She waved him away with a smile followed by an order for him to exit the office. The vampire melted into the wall with a dark expression, and reappeared in the dungeon. He claimed a blood packet from the table, then scowled and threw it back. "Yes, a perfect time to show the Shinigami." He muttered and retired to the throne-like chair with a knowing, grim expression. "Like showing a starving dog a steak."

Alucard waited patiently for the Angel to visit him, never touching the blood packets. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to the time when Walter smelled like cigarettes and reckless youth. Those had been interesting years…

The door didn't open as the sun began to rise. Indifferent, the vampire took the blood packet and drained it before retiring to his coffin.

* * *

A soft, living breath draped itself around Alucard's neck, pulling him from sleep instantly, but the motion of being drawn from his coffin as he woke postponed any defensive reflex he might have mustered. He blinked and glared at the gold eyes that burned down at him as the creature sat on the edge of the coffin with the vampire on his lap. Alucard hissed groggily and pulled away from Demetrius. Strong arms held him in place and he hissed again.

"What time is it?" he muttered, pushing the Angel away.

"Late morning. I don't know the exact time, little doll." Demetrius purred the nickname into Alucard's hair, waking the vampire up completely. There was a cough when a gloved fist knocked the Shinigami off the coffin and Alucard was left standing beside the casket.

"Don't touch my coffin again." He said coolly with a sharpness in his tone. He waited for the gold eyes to return to him and he smirked. "I expected you to be here earlier."

"There were many albums I was permitted to shift through. Integra Hellsing was a cute little girl."

"Hm." Alucard watched the Angel stand with disapproval. "Walter went overboard."

"No, I think Integra also had a hand in this. She wanted me to be occupied with something that didn't include being in the same room as you." His eyes dimmed and he frowned. "She really dislikes me."

There was a pause in which Demetrius looked to the vampire for a response. Alucard shrugged, crossing his arms. "Who's to say? It shouldn't concern you too much. She's not shooting bullets into your skull so she's not that frustrated yet."

"She would do that?"

Alucard smiled and scoffed at the question. "You haven't seen her temper."

Demetrius sighed, making the nosferatu raise an eyebrow. The Angel gave a thoughtful look to the wall. "Perhaps flowers…or something."

Alucard snorted and gold flashed at him. "You want to give her a gift?"

"More like a peace offering." Fangs appeared in the Shinigami's smile.

The vampire smirked and looked at the wall Demetrius had been watching seconds before. "She doesn't like flowers. At least, not picked ones. She likes the ones in the garden, but then again, she wouldn't approve of you interfering with them."

"She doesn't like bouquets?" Demetrius asked with interest. Alucard didn't look at him.

"She finds them depressing. It reminds her of a funeral."

There was a pause. "How about chocolate?"

"Doesn't have a sweet tooth."

Demetrius frowned, racking his brain to figure out if he had ever encountered a woman who didn't like flowers or chocolate before. Every female was obsessed with chocolate…in his mind. If a man's body consisted of 80 percent, or so, water, then women consisted of 80 percent chocolate. "Then what _does_ she like?"

Alucard smiled at him. "Cigars."

The Angel stared at the creature for half a minute and then blinked. "Oh. She does smoke cigars…so…"

"I don't approve of them though. She shouldn't be sucking on those cancer sticks…tumor logs really, for the size of them…" Alucard muttered and stifled a yawn. "I'm too tired for this." He sighed, and sat on the side of his coffin, slipping his hands into his coat pockets and stretching his legs out before himself. The black outline of the riding boots wavered with the darkness and the color of the stone, allowing them to give the illusion of melting into the floor. Only the red of the coat kept them within existence.

"I'm surprised you didn't just force me out of your cell immediately." Demetrius smirked and tried to join the vampire, but a snarl stopped him. Red flashed dangerously, but calmed, widening from their glare.

"No. I was expecting you to jump me in my sleep, so I'm more relieved than anything." Alucard swallowed a yawn with difficulty.

It was Demetrius' turn to snort in amusement and he chuckled. "You're cute as a girl. You look exactly like a porcelain doll…" gold surveyed the undead creature's face. "But why? Why would you turn into a girl?"

Alucard gave a heavy sigh and he stretched his legs again, showing slight impatience in the action. "I don't care about my appearance, sex, age…it doesn't matter anymore." He gave a dark smile with a curious flare in his eyes. "What about you? Can you change…?"

"No." Demetrius cut in with aversion. "And I prefer being male."

"Hm…" The red eyes closed for a time and there was quiet. The sounds of the night could not penetrate the stone, so the silence was total, though, broken by the beating of Demetrius' heart and his breaths that came regularly, like the gentle fluttering of feathers. Alucard opened his eyes at the sound. "When do you sleep?"

"What?" Demetrius responded after a moment, taken aback by the question. "Sleep?"

"Yes."

The Angel hesitated, but answered. "I'm mostly nocturnal, I suppose…but it doesn't matter. I only need a few hours of sleep, the specific point in time, day or night, is of no consequence."

"Vampires, surprisingly, need to sleep more than humans. They sleep for the daylight hours which are usually longer than the night…"

"Is that your way of telling me to get out…nicely?" Demetrius scoffed at the fanged grin he got as a response. He lifted his hand and chuckled slightly. "Fine. I'm leaving."

"Good. Get out."

The Angel laughed on his way to the door and continued when he closed it. Alucard gave in to a yawn, retiring to his coffin, and the cell was lifeless once more.


End file.
